


I'll Take You On

by nu_breed



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen likes tequila, tattoos and Jared.  Possibly in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You On

Jared is restless. Jared is always restless, but this time Jensen really needs him to stay fucking _still_ for like five minutes.

He's lying on his back while Jensen sprinkles a decent amount of table salt on his stomach, white granules falling in between the cut, ridged muscles. Jared moves again and Jensen can see what's going to happen, so he licks the patch of skin, does his shot and leans forward to suck the lime strategically placed between Jared's dirty, filthy lips.

It stings him, burns his mouth. Too much alcohol, too much salt and sour and most of all, too much Jared. He spits the lime wedge out onto the carpet and pulls Jared up by the hair. It's not a gentle, romantic kiss. It's teeth banging together and tongues warring for control.

Jared moans into his mouth and the vibration of it goes straight to Jensen's dick.

"Roll over," Jensen hisses, then bends his head to lick the remnants of salt off of Jared's belly. "Stay fucking still this time, though, yeah? You're making a mess."

Jared laughs, "You're so fucking anal, you freak," and unbuttons his jeans. Flips over and Jensen inhales, sharply. Just under the waistband of Jared's boxers, Jensen can see ink. Black ink. Jesus.

"Hips. Up." Jensen manages to get out, voice cracking.

Jared lifts up and Jensen pulls Jared's boxers down, uncovering his ass. Jensen thinks maybe this isn't really happening, like maybe he's dreaming it because Jared doesn't like pain, Jared is a wuss for pain, if Jared hurts himself _everyone_ hears about it for _days_ yet there it is, stretched across his lower back. The sexiest fucking piece of ink that Jensen's ever seen.

Jensen swallows, hard, and pulls Jared's boxers right off.

"You okay there, Jensen?" There's just a hint of a smirk in that voice and Jensen wants to wipe it right off his face. "You're awfully quiet."

"When?" Jensen struggles for words, tongue feeling thick and useless in his mouth.

"When, what?" Jared looks back at Jensen with this expression of mock-innocence that makes Jensen's blood boil. "Oh you mean the tattoo?"

Jared is such a fucking tease and Jensen bites his lower lip, struggles to hold down the growl that wants to come out and the desire to just pull Jared over his lap and spank him, get his fingers inside him and just fuck him like that; hard and cruel and leave him before he has a chance to get off.

Jensen's fingers trace the outline of the design and Jared shivers, "I. Got it back home. Haven't seen you since, not like this, managed to keep it under wraps. Wanted to surprise you."

Jensen huffs out a laugh. "You definitely surprised me, no doubt about that." He gets down on the floor, one hand on either side of Jared's hips and licks across the surface of it. Just once, light and quick and Jared whines, hips moving in small circles.

"Only whores get tattoos there," Jensen breathes onto Jared's skin as he gets an arm around Jared, across his stomach and pulls him back, flush against Jensen's chest. Jensen holds him there, his hand wrapping around Jared's cock which is hard and full.

"It's an invitation, a fucking calling card, isn't it? Basically an arrow pointing to your ass, telling people how much you love to be fucked. Want me to treat you like a whore, Jared? Bend you over the sofa and fuck you dry? Not care if you get off at all?"

Jared moans, low and wanton and Jensen starts to jack him. Long, slow strokes, stripping his cock just the way Jared likes it. Jensen waits till he hears Jared's breathing start to get hitched and more audible and pushes him down, his hand gripping tight on the back of Jared's neck, holding him down on the floor. Jared likes this, likes it when Jensen's rough with him and he writhes there on the floor and moans, low and deep in the back of his throat. Jared's so hot like this, desperate and frantic and the thought of it makes Jensen want him even more.

Jensen gets his hands on Jared's ass then, spreads him, nails digging into his cheeks and licks once, tongue dragging down the cleft of his ass. Jared whimpers and thrusts himself back, trying to push himself onto Jensen's tongue. "Told you to fucking be still," Jensen murmurs against Jared's ass before licking him again, pushing his tongue in and fucking him, tongue thrusting in and out of his ass.

Jared's whimpering now, words falling out of his mouth that make no fucking sense. Jensen's whole body's tingling with alcohol and the coke they did before, he feels fucking invincible and he pulls away, laughing when Jared growls, "Fucker."

Jensen strips off quickly and straddles Jared, one knee on either side of his thighs. "You're a slut, Jared, you really are. So I'm going to treat you like one." Jensen wraps his hand around his cock which is heavy in his own hand and starts stroking himself, hard and fast and he's so fucking worked up that he knows it's going to be quick.

His head's so full of it, the drugs and the fucking blind heat of desire that he gets every time the two of them are alone like this. The fucking _tattoo_ for God's sake, the tattoo that Jared got for Jensen because he knew how wild it would make him.

Jensen can feel it then, his balls tight and the orgasm coming on so fucking fast and hitting him like a freight train it's so fucking good and he comes then, thick and ropy, hitting Jared right where Jensen wanted to, marking his ass and his lower back. Jensen has to sit back on his haunches and just... look. Jared's gorgeous when he's laid out like this - so much skin, beaded with sweat, tanned and expansive and perfect and marked with Jensen's come.

"You're so not fair when you're high," Jared mumbles into the carpet. "I'm cutting you off next time."

Jensen wipes Jared's back with his own shirt and flips him over, swallows him down without wasting any time, swallows him right down deep, tongue working the underside as Jensen works his mouth up and down on Jared's cock, feels it hitting the back of his throat each time.

Jared comes in seconds flat, choking out, "Jensen. Christ."

Jensen falls down next to Jared, grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him in, kissing him slow this time, slow and soft and like they have all the time in the world and no place else to be.

 

 

 

 

The end


End file.
